Harry Potter Becomes The Sanders Sides, I Guess
by FileName2
Summary: So, this is going to be a long and probably stupid series. Please, bear with me. I can't get these ideas out of my silly head.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, staring curiously at the smiling figure in front of him. He had honestly expected this person to have some semblance of anger towards him after recent events (i.e., him being unjustly sent to Azkaban), but there wasn't any. They seemed eager to rejoin their friends, and begin attending classes again. However, there was a small request that they made. They wanted to be called by a new name, a different name, one that would reflect their new personality. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dumbledore gave an answer to this person. "Well, everything appears to be in order here, so I see no reason why you can't rejoin your friends right away." This was clearly the desired response as the person jumped up and down while clapping their hands, and said, "Yay! Can I go see them right now?" The twinkle that was usually present in Dumbledore's eyes began to slowly return. "Of course you can, m'boy. Just, one more time...remind me what you wish to be called?" They nodded, and said, "Of course, professor! I want to be called Patton."

Hermione and Ron anxiously sat in the common room, blankly staring at a wall. Ever since they figured out the truth, the fact that Harry was innocent, they couldn't stop thinking about how they treated him. I mean, they burned everything he owned, for Merlin's sake! They honestly expected him to give them the silent treatment, or actively work to make their lives a living hell. The saddest thing is that they deserved it. But, one thing was for sure: they weren't going to demand forgiveness. They knew how badly they acted towards him, and would let him forgive them on his own terms, if he even decided to forgive them. Hermione was interrupted from these thoughts by Dumbledore suddenly clearing his throat. "Good evening, students. May I please have your attention?" Everyone immediately turned around to see the Headmaster standing with a strange, yet familiar looking person. He was wearing a sky-blue polo shirt and khaki pants. Around the collar of his neck, he had the sleeves of a sweater tied, so that it hung like a cape down his back. The most prominent feature on his face was his overly large smile. As soon as he locked eyes with Hermione and Ron, he dashed right up, and gave them a hug. "Oh. My. God! It's so good to see you guys again!" The two froze upon receiving the bone-crunching hug from this stranger. However, as he stepped back, Hermione happened to catch a glimpse of this person's scar, a very familiar one that rested upon their forehead, a scar that brought one name right to the forefront of her mind...

"Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

. - Thanks for reviewing! I never really worried about formatting, so I'll try to watch out for that. I hope this is better!

(This whole chapter is in Hermione's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton stood in front of Ron and I, still wearing that grin on his face. Hermione was currently trembling, and Ron had promptly fainted upon seeing that scar. The scar that had tormented their dreams for who knows how long. Patton just blinked and said, "Sorry about that, you must have me mistaken for someone else. But, it you want to call me Harry, I guess that's a pretty cool nickname!" However, I didn't fail to note how tensely Patton clasped his hands together. Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, and said, "Now that young Harry- sorry, Patton- is back, I expect you all to make him feel at home." Then, he left through the portrait hole, leaving us all in a severely tense atmosphere. Picking up his bag from where he set it down, Patton chirpily said, "Well, I'm just gonna go unpack real quick. See you guys in a bit!" Then, he headed up for the boys dormitory. As soon as he left, I reached for my enchanted mirror that my therapist had given me.

I started seeing a therapist about a month after Patton's initial arrest, back when he was still Harry. Everything had just seemed so surreal. I did some digging around, and found a therapist. He was still in college, taking some extra psychology courses, but they were clearly paying off. He was so good at getting to the root of problems, and just giving advice in general. Keeping all this in mind, I tapped the mirror with my wand twice. After a moment, it flickered to life, showing the face of my therapist. As usual, he had his stoic expression, only heightened by the glasses on his face. He wore a black polo with a blue necktie, and khaki pants. "Ah, hello again, Hermione. What seems to be troubling you today?" he asked, getting right to the point as always. Taking a deep breath, I answered. "Well, Harry just came back today..." A tense silence hung in the air for a moment before he responded, "I see. Has he attempted to verbally or physically assault you in any way, shape, or form? If so, remember the mind over matter strategy we worked on." I shook my head. "No, it's the exact opposite. He isn't angry at all, and he hasn't stopped smiling since he got here!"

This seemed to genuinely surprise my therapist, because he quickly blinked a few times before responding. "Well, I must say, I honestly expected you to say yes. I assume I'm correct when I say that this is not the way he usually acts, even if we take Azkaban out of the picture?" I nodded before saying, "Yes. I mean, he's usually pretty optimistic, but this is...like a whole new personality." He nodded, before writing something in a Muggle notebook. "Now, how much trauma has he suffered in his life, would you say?" Not seeing where he was going, I replied, "A lot. I mean, his parents were murdered in front of him, he faced Voldemort who knows how many times as a child, he saw his only father figure die in front of him, he witnessed the Dark Lord's return right after his servant murdered a classmate, and a blood quill was used on him." Nodding and writing something else on his notebook, he asked another question that really threw me.

"To the best of your knowledge, has he ever been abused?"

There was a tense silence between the two of us before I finally mustered up the courage to answer. "I...I don't know. All I can tell you is that his relatives never really liked him, and that he used to ask for food during the summer before our fourth year." _The year everyone started to turn on him_, my mind began to whisper. I must have visibly cringed, because my therapist said, "Remember, deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. You got this." After a moment, I managed to regain my composure, and said, "Well, what do you think?" Referring back to his notebook, he sighed and said, "Well, after everything you've told me, there is a good change he has smiling depression." Tilting my head to the side, I said, "Smiling depression? What's that?" "It's what you had for a few months back when he was arrested. While the term usually isn't a clinical diagnosis, it's where you hide your depression with smiles and laughter. Now, he might not have it. But, what he does, beyond a doubt have, is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." I nodded, and said, "That actually makes a lot of sense. What should I do?" Without missing a beat, the therapist replied, "Well, I recommend some gentle probing while he's getting re-acquainted. Ask him some questions, but don't make it obvious what you're doing. And, if the worst comes to pass, call me. I'll be happy to set up an appointment with him." I smiled, thinking that this plan would work. It had to work! "Excellent! Thanks, Logan!" I then tapped my mirror twice to shut it off, as I thought of how to begin...


End file.
